I'm No Prince Charming
by ZeroiceDragon
Summary: Short one-shot on Rio and another boy...


**I'm No Prince Charming**

**by:ZeroiceDragon**

**(one-shot)**

* * *

The little girl sat in front of the two graves crying.

" Okaa-san. Otou-san. You said you'll always be there for me!"cried the little girl as tears streaming down her face like little waterfalls.

**(Flashback)**

Dear Ryoga and Rio,

I know this must terribly painful to know that you father, King Raden had to serve in war. But I am most dearly sorry to announce that your honorable father is now dead. His majesty died after suffering from a head injuring after his chariot clashed into another enemies. Even so we are proud to notify our kingdom has won the bloody war and yet we mourn for our noble king. I understand no one will miss him as much you two since your were his kids.

Sincerely,

Albus the loyal knight.

"Otou-san is...dead?"asked Rio her voice trembling.

"I'm afraid so Rio."said Ryoga clenching the golden parchment tightly.

"Rio don't cry."said the queen who was trying to hide her own tears.

"But Otou-san...Otou-san..."cried Rio as she embraced her mother who hugged her tightly.

* * *

"No Okaa-san don't leave! Take me with you!"exclaimed Rio as her dying mother looked at her.

"Little Rio where I go you can't follow."said the pale queen as Rio began to sob.

"I lost Otou-san I can't lose you to!"cried Rio as the queen smiled.

"Ryoga take care of Rio and be a good boy okay?"asked the queen as Ryoga nodded clenched her hand tightly.

"Rio don't become to depress when I..."said the queen before she started coughing violently.

The queen smiled one last time and with a shuddering breath she closed her eyes and fell into an eternal slumber.

"Okaa-san wake up."said Rio scared.

"Okaa-san!"exclaimed Rio.

"Rio she's with father now."said Ryoga his face covered with his hands.

**"NO! OKAA-SAN!"**shouted Rio.

**(Flashback Ended)**

"Why. Why did it have to happen!"cried Rio as she curled her hands into little fists.

* * *

A little boy wondered around the streets as the townspeople scowled at him. He was an abandoned little boy with no home but was clever enough to survive. His alluring amethyst eyes spotted the greedy store owner charging higher taxes to the costumers buying the produce in his shop. The boy smiled and walked casually into shop only to be stopped by the store manager.

"Sorry but peasants aren't allowed in here."said the snobby manager as the boy smiled.

"Really what's that?"asked the boy pointing to nowhere as the manager was dumb enough to avert his attention away when the boy snatched the bag of apples under his nose.

"Come back here thief!"shouted the store owner as the boy didn't look behind and escaped.

* * *

The stopped under a shady tree nearby the castle enjoying the apples. That's when he heard crying coming from the castle walls. Curious he climbed up the wall.

* * *

"Don't cry."said the soft voice as Rio stopped sobbing to look up.

She was surprised to find a boy her age sitting up on the castle walls.

"You climbed up the walls!"she exclaimed as he started to chuckle.

"Oh I thought I heard a damsel in distress but I guess I was wrong."said the boy.

"So why are you crying?"asked the boy as Rio wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san died."said Rio as the boy made a 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Gomenaisai."he said.

"It's okay. What about you? Where is your parents?"asked Rio as the boy face turned grim.

"I don't have parents I'm a cursed orphan."said the boy simply.

"That's horrible!"exclaimed Rio as the boy shrugged.

* * *

"Come on! I want to show something."said the boy extending his left hand which had a mark on his hand.

"Your hand what happened?"asked Rio as the boy lifted up the back of his palm.

"Oh it's been there since I was born. At least that's what the townspeople say."said the boy as Rio took his hand and they walked out of the castle grave.

* * *

The two entered the clearing with a small sparkling stream in the middle.

"Wow it's so pretty!"exclaimed Rio as the boy smiled.

"Like you."he teased as she blushed.

Rio took off her small heels and swished her feet in the cool water.

"There is no happy ending."said Rio sadly scooping up a blossoming water-lily.

"In Cinderella there is."said the boy.

"Yeah Prince Charming."said Rio flatly as the boy chuckled.

"Sadly I'm no Prince Charming. I'm a nobody."said the boy.

"Of course you are! Your the boy who'll understands me better than anyone."said Rio as the boy sat next to her.

"To you at least."he said as Rio pat his tropical tangerine colored head affectionately.

"Aww cheer up."said Rio.

"I should be telling you that."replied the little boy as Rio crossed her arms.

"RIO! What are you doing?! You know better than to hang out with a peasant!"shouted her maid scaring the two kids.

"But you- don't understand he's friendly."said Rio as the maid glared.

"He's nothing more than a savage person who wants the kingdom's riches!"shouted the angry maid.

"I want nothing from a old hag like you."said the boy as Rio was yanked away from him.

"Guards take him away!"the maid said as Rio struggled to free herself.

"Let him go!"shouted Rio.

But the guards dragged the little boy away as the maid steered Rio toward the castle.

"Don't worry Rio I'll wait for you until we see each other again..."said the boy softly.

* * *

**Zero:So who was the little boy?**

**Rio:Who?**

**Zero:Not telling but is for the reader to guess. PM me if you have the answer! And please review!**


End file.
